


Thanks

by Manicies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicies/pseuds/Manicies
Summary: Honestly not much. She steps on his crotch and he thanks her. It's not rocket surgery.





	Thanks

Connor couldn’t help but exhale, the gesture almost shaky, and he could see the steam dissipate from his open mouth. He was hot, boiling hot, system close to overheating, chest heaving to get air flowing through his systems, fans overclocking, but it didn’t feel like it was enough.

He shifted position slightly, feeling the weight strain on his knees, toes curling slightly. His arms were bound behind him, wrists tied together tightly, almost too tightly, with his own tie, the material surprisingly strong as he tugged slightly.

Connor was shirtless, but his jeans were still on, the material pulled tight against his thighs, and he could feel the air, almost painfully frigid against his heated body. He exhaled again, more steam escaping, and he couldn’t help the soft, gutteral noise that slipped from him as he felt a heel grind against his crotch, cock hard and _aching_ from it.

 

Chloe looked down at him, expression almost disinterested, as if she was bored of him, the heel of her shoe pressing in between his legs. She was sitting on an armchair, one of Kamski’s armchairs, legs spread with the RK800 nestled just between them: close enough that she could feel the steam escaping the newer model, but far enough away that he couldn’t just press against her legs.

A small choked noise that slipped out of his vocal modulator as warnings blipped up in his vision, Chloe’s foot digging in again before she backed off, staring down at him. He was feeling sluggish, processor completely overclocked from all the sensations - _the tightness of his pants, the smooth silk of his tie, his fans whirring overtime to keep him cool, the cold stone floor beneath him, her heel digging into his hard, achingly hard cock._

This was the only time he could feel pain, and even then he wasn’t really: her heel digging into his dick wasn’t hurting him, but how it was being neglected was, the strain and throb of it as his software perfectly imitated arousal. He sure _felt_ aroused, as he knelt in front of the matriarch of all Androids, the first, perfect example. She didn’t look as serene and calm as she had in her interviews: she looked cold, irritated, _bored_ of these proceedings, as if Connor was wasting her time.

Maybe he was.

He whimpered at that.

“If you could hurry up, Connor.” She drawled, imitating a yawn, and she took her foot off of his groin, only to recross her legs and firmly press the _other_ one in. “I have quite a lot that I need to do before Elijah returns home. Even more so if you’re going to make a _mess.”_

Oh _ra9_ she was good at this.

Connor couldn’t speak, too far gone to speak, LED _redredredyellowredredred_ as his hips rutted up, mouth dropping open to let loose another artificial lung full of steam. He was close, so very close, the skin over his body beginning to glitch and distort in places. Connor felt a complete mess, while Chloe was completely, and utterly _perfect._

She blinked slowly, demurely down at him, and he let out a whimper, voice crackling and static, grinding his cock up against her foot, desperate for the friction she was taunting him with.  
“Chlo-ee, Chloe, _Chloe-”_ Connor choked out, voice barely coherent, vocal modulator starting to shut down, so many of his processes having to shut down due to the absolute strain on his RAM.

And she just blinked slowly at him, head cocking slightly. He was in full shutdown mode, and she didn’t have a single hair out of place. It was maddening, stunning, incredibly arousing, that she could get him to this state without giving a single _fuck._

Letting out a sharp, static-y whine, his head sagged, hips pushing up one final time as he came, jeans darkening as his cock leaked profusely against the dark material. He felt his LED flicker, going blank as his whole body went stiff, eyes glazing over. Connors programming went dark, before he rebooted, a gutteral gasp ripping from him as he shook. His processor quickly kicked back on, fans whirring overtime to cool him back down from his intense orgasm.

It took him a solid minute for his composure to come back, the newer android blinking hard as his fans shut back off again, CPU usage back to it’s usual 64% rather than being overclocked. He looked back up at Chloe, blinking, but was relieved to see the coldness from her eyes having melted away, a tender expression on her face as she leant down, cupping his cheek.

“Are you ok?”

“Y-” He started to croak, but coughed, frame shivering.  
“Yes. Thank you.”


End file.
